Button Locations
Summary Buttons are used for opening doors in the Nightmare Realm. They can be found at multiple locations within the Nightmare Realm. Red To the right side of the theater entrance door, enter the large wooden doors. Follow through this area as there's only one place you can go. It will lead to a large open room with Black Panels decorating the walls. Inside is a single abnormal red light. Next to this red light is the red button. Orange The orange button can be found on a wall in a hidden room in The Deli. To get into this room, players must find the closet room. Once the players is in the closet room, they will have to press E on the bookshelf on the right. The bookshelf will open and the secret room will be revealed. The button will be located above the table. Pressing the button will unlock the Orange Door. The door is located on the left of the hallway at the entrance of the Nightmare Realm. The Orange Door accesses to a room where the Itempedia of the Nightmare can be found. Yellow Once you Unlock the Red door in the Hidden Library You'll get Access to this button On a chest You unlock this door by collecting 40 or 50% of the Nightmare Itempedia Also in here is The Shop Keeper Rising Waters. Green Enter the Theater. Head behind the Red Curtains on the stage. This will open up to a large black room. At the back right of this room, will be a door that leads to the Super Market, with a green light right outside. This green light has the Green Button on the side of it. The green door takes you too a room that you will need to Plant 1 of every seed to open up into another area. Cyan Locate the Offices in the Super Market. The Door marked with a Numer "1" will have the button inside of it. Take a first right, and on the side of the cabinet to your right of the room, hides the button. The Cyan Door leads you to a room filled with frogs that are playing poker, and a lot of Rat Tokens on a table. Blue The Blue Button can be found on a wall at the entrance of the second riddle room. To get into this room, the player must access the library found in the mansion and walk up a spiral staircase which leads upto a riddle door. To pass through the riddle door, the player must specify the number of mushrooms/birds/flowers found in boxes. These boxes can be located throughout the library. After one correctly enters the number, they will be teleported to another room. Opening the metal gate, a Blue button can be found on the wall infront of the gate. Pressing the button will unlock the Blue Door. This door can be located at one of the rooms in a hallway which can be found by accessing the first top right door at the Mansion's Entrance, then traversing through the doors which leads to a the hallway which the blue door can be found. The Blue Door accesses a room found right above the second riddle room's door where the NPC, No-Legged Croc can be found. Purple The Purple Button can be found on one of the sides of the boxes in the Library. To access the Purple Button, the player must access the library. To do so, he must go to the top right room at the entrance of the Mansion, and go through the doors, and completely traverse the hallway into a door, and enter a room with a red door. Once done, the player enters through the fish hall where he loses 10 hp every 1-2 seconds. As long as the player sticks to the left side, He can come upon a big door with no chains. Entering that door leads you to a room which further leads you into the library. Once the player is in the library, the player must go to the second entrance to the library which is the metal door. To the left of the metal door, a bunch of boxes is found. Approach the boxes, and the lowest box's left side has the purple button. Pressing the button will unlock the Purple Door. Pink Category:Cache pages